False
by KawaiiAlthea
Summary: [One shot] don't look for more... You're in front of the altar, wearing your wedding dress and beside you is the man of your dreams, the one you want to be with forever, the one you truly desire... but he's not the one you're going to marry....


**FALSE…**

My name is Miyu. When I was in high school, I used to admire (or let's just say had a crush) on a guy named Seiya. Many years passed until the day we graduated, nothing happened. It has always been the same as it was at the start. Well, because of some instances, I learned to accept that nothing would develop on it.

Then, college days came. It surprised me that we will take the same course and school! So, that means we'll attend many classes together! I really felt fortunate.

Well, because I'm sort of clever, I first befriended his best friend, Kanata. After a year being friends, good friends, close friends, and it even came to being best friends (but of course, I didn't tell him what my motive is really). Then, that was just the time I finally got the chance to be introduced to Seiya.

After a year of friendship with Seiya, I found out that he liked me too! I felt like my heart would go out of my chest because I'm overjoyed. After sometime, he started to court me. After a year, we became officially on..! I was really, really happy at that moment!

Every time that he was with me, I felt like I was in cloud 9 for he was the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. I mean he's handsome, loving, caring and I got all the affection I wanted. We have been like that until we graduated in college and had good professions.

After two years of relationship, I suddenly felt empty for some reason I don't know… I should have felt happy because I get all I dreamed for, a relationship and a perfect boyfriend. But still, I felt like something was missing…

I tried to look for the answer. I rewind myself to the days that we have been together, the courtship, the friendship, the friendship Kanata and I shared and… I paused. Something inside me struck my heart. "No! Kanata can't be the reason!"

I've thought of it all the while and started to have contact with Kanata again. I don't know what happened, all I know is that I'm enjoying every time I spent with him. One time we were together he told me that he really love the girl that he was with. It was obviously his girlfriend he was referring to so I grew sad…

After sometime I asked myself, "Do I still love Seiya?" I turned numb… "Do I really love him!"

Finally I arrived at the conclusion that all I felt for Seiya was false the truth is Kanata is the one I truly love…

Just as soon as I figured it out Seiya asked me to marry him. Because he has been a nice boyfriend and person to me, I foolishly answered, "Yes!" Then I found out that Kanata will also marry his girlfriend, Akira.

Without asking any consultation from me, the best friends decided to have a double wedding. And so, as we planned the wedding my heart was really breaking apart from the inside because I'm going to have a double wedding with the one I truly love…

The day of the wedding came. As I walk down the aisle I can't help but cry I felt like my heart will burst. As I reached the altar, I was really, really hoping that Kanata would be the one to take my hand…but it wasn't. When the ceremony started, the two of us were standing beside each other which make me feel more difficult to say "I do", to wear Seiya's wedding ring and kiss him afterwards.

At the reception, Kanata asked for a second with me, Seiya agreed.

He told me, "Do you remember I told you that I really love the girl I'm with?"

"Yes, that's her, right?"

"Look, the 'girl I'm with' would mean… that would mean that the girl I really love was you after all. I love you."

I turned silent, not knowing what to say. As tears run down my cheeks I hugged him and say, "I… I love you, too!"

All I could do is cry and regret all the times that I should have told him the truth. Now, we're already married and we'll walk different paths. Maybe, if we hadn't fooled ourselves with out false feelings… we would have the chance to be with each other.

End...

To the courtesy of the creator, this story was made by Anna Katerina Francisco, my kind, lovable and cute? P classmate.

Well, another classmate of mine (Leidiana Ibanez) edited the story's grammar and I also edited some of it so thanks to Akat ( the creator's nickname), Yan-yan (Lei's nickname) and me.

If you want to request another story or give comments directly to her pls. send it to thanks!


End file.
